This invention relates to a pouch for mounting to a vehicle door.
When driving a truck, it is frequently necessary to have access to various things such as maps and delivery instructions. It is also convenient for the driver of a truck to have books and magazines available for reading while the truck is stationary, for example during rest periods. Maps, books, and similar articles can be kept close at hand and well organized by placing them in a pouch attached to the driver's side door of the truck.
The door of a truck generally comprises a metal frame which defines a window opening at its top and is enclosed at the bottom by an outside metal panel, which is integral with the frame, and an inside panel, which is held in place by screws that enter the metal frame. The inside panel may be made of fiber material, covered with a vinyl decorative layer.
It is known for a truck driver to attach his pouch to the door by use of two-part snap fasteners, one part of each snap fastener being attached to the inside door panel and the other part of the fastener being attached to the pouch. In order to attach the snap fasteners to the inside door panel, it is necessary to remove the panel and drill holes in the panel. This is inconvenient, and also damages the panel. Moreover, if a large quantity of material is placed in the pouch, the snap fasteners may separate and the pouch will then fall between the driver's seat and the door and will not be readily accessible.
A second method of attaching a pouch to the driver's door is by use of hook and loop material, such as that sold under the trademark VELCRO. The hook material, for example, may be attached to the inside door panel by use of self-tapping screws and the loop material is attached to the pouch, typically by stitching. This method of attaching the pouch avoids the inconvenience of having to remove the door panel, but is subject to the other disadvantages of using snap fasteners.
A third method of attaching a pouch to the door involves use of screws that pass through the material of the pouch and engage the inside door panel. This method avoids the problem of the pouch possibly falling from the door, except in the most extreme circumstances, but increases the possibility of damage to the door panel because if sufficient weight is applied to the pouch for the pouch to fall, it will normally involve the screws being torn from the panel.